


A Good Friend

by Sialia_currucoides



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sialia_currucoides/pseuds/Sialia_currucoides
Summary: "The Doctor shook himself out of his memory lane and slipped back into the TARDIS with River following close behind. He couldn’t watch young Amy and Rory enacting a scene similar to his childhood."After Amy's Last Farewell. Doctor and River go back in time to watch younger Amy and Rory who haven't started dating yet.





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to pass the time.

Theta lay on a patch of red grass in front of his resident. He stared up at the stars, mind racing at miles per second as he catalogued every star his eyes strayed at.

“Peaceful, isn’t it?”

Theta jerked at the soft voice, bolting upright to see a young female, probably no older than him, at least as far as he could tell –regenerations were a tricky thing.

“Hello” she seemed amused at his startled expression.

“Hello.” He replied automatically, still unable to place her with anyone who lived nearby.

“I’m your fiancé.” She seemed to be on a roll and clearly enjoying herself if her smirk was anything to go by.

Theta stared at her, unable to process her statement but felt a need to reply. He could hear Koschei scolding him in his head, _‘Theta, snap out of it and for once, think.'_

“Pardon?” he squeaked. At least that’s what the woman would be telling to anyone who asked. He, of course, as per the true events would fervently deny it.

“Fiancé, at least they tell me it’s you. I’m surprised you have not been informed. But I suppose they were worried you’d run away.” She looked like she was asking more than elaborating the situation.

“I don’t run away”, was his automatic reply, as it always was when someone –mostly his mother and Koschei –made such false accusations. Him…? Run? He was a brave young Time Lord of house Lungbarrow. Lords did not run.

“Well that’s good to hear since we are to be married soon.” She smiled brightly, a tad bit shyly.

“Married…” he still couldn’t process it. Where was Koschei, the bastard, when you needed him? Probably drawing up plans to throw floppy parties, writing even worse music or tinkering with some or the other machine… he really needed a new hobby.

“Yes, may I sit with you?”

He nodded mutinously and continued to stare at her.

They were going to marry him. 

They hadn’t told him. 

This was his wife –future wife.

He’ll have to have children.

Koschei.

Was Koschei going to get married too?

Who was going to marry that idiot though? Sure, he was the most brilliant of anyone Theta has ever met but his observational skills left something to be desired. That’s why he had Theta.

But… why wouldn’t anyone? Theta wouldn’t have said no had that been an option.

As the thoughts muddled through Theta’s head, he continued to stare at his bride-to-be as she smiled and stared at the stars above that Theta had been longingly gazing at.

She was definitely aware of his stare and was certainly playing with him and for a moment Theta found himself slightly impressed, not like he was with Koschei, with his sheer brilliance that seemed to make everything except him seem dull, but it was the first time he felt something for anyone outside his family and friends.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, well not if he couldn't somehow get out of it.

(+)

“You’re what?” Koschei leant his face forward and hissed in his face. Part of him felt smug for one-upping his friend, the other part dreaded his reaction. Koschei might get angry or he might just say, ‘Huh. Well, congratulations. You’re officially an adult’ and go back to his reading. He didn’t know which he dreaded more.

“Engaged” Theta repeated, making sure to say each syllable clearly and separately, difficult as it was with their language.

“I… see. When… when are you due to marry?” 

Theta eyed his friend carefully, taking in his stiff shoulders, furrowed eyebrows and twitchy fingers drumming the same rhythm over and over.

“It hasn’t been decided yet.” He replied.

“Huh. Well, congratulations.” He said, as Theta had been dreading. “You’ll officially be an adult.”

Theta slumped in his chair. He knew him too well.

Koschei, sensing he had somehow been a disappointment, glared at him. “What?” he asked acidly.

So, perhaps he was a little angry. That soothed Theta a bit, but not much.

“I’m supposed to dance with her.” He lied. Dancing and courting meant the same thing on their planet.

Koschei raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused, despite everything.

“She’s going to move in?” he asked.

“No. But we are supposed to meet from time to time and I’m supposed to introduce her to everyone –you, Ushas, Rosana, Borosa…” Theta slumped further in his seat, miserably.

“You slink any further and you will fall off.” Koschei reprimanded him. Theta straightened up. Koschei cleared his throat. “When am I to meet her?”

Theta glared at him and when Koschei kept looking at him expectantly, he pouted and diverted his eyes. “Possibly never” He muttered.

“You don’t want to get married.” Koschei said slowly, as if just realizing those words.

Theta gave him a disbelieving look. He was getting that now?

Koschei diligently ignored that. “You can’t run away from it.” He shrugged and returned to his book.

Theta stayed still, disbelieving.

“Is that it?” Theta couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Koschei raised his head, looking annoyed at first but soon seemed to sympathize with Theta.

“I agree to insult you when you introduce us.” He offered generously.

Theta huffed, grabbed his stuff and stomped off the library.

Koschei stared on in bewilderment wondering if he should be following his friend.

The rest of the students in the library, mostly Ushas, glared at them for disrupting as always.

_Really, they ought to be banned from the library_ , thought a livid Ushas as she tried to concentrate on the Universal Physiology. She didn't much care about their dances.

(+)

“Theta”, Koschei rapped on his door in a succession of four, as he always did. Theta wondered what that was about, his obsession with four. Probably just another quirk besides his stupidity, he thought morosely.

“Theta, open the door, or Rassilon help me, I will blast it.”

Theta rolled over out of his bed and padded towards the door. He rested his forehead against the metal and groaned out, “Go away.”

“Not until you talk to me.”

“I am talking to you. Now leave.”

“Just open the door Theta. I get it now.”

Theta hesitated, “You… you do?”

He could feel a lump build up in his throat; it was a very uncomfortable sensation.

“I do.” Came a very soft, caring reply, so much so that Theta couldn’t keep holding a grudge and had to open the door to gaze upon his friend. Said friend was eyeing him sympathetically and entered his quarters without so much as a please, like he owned the place.

Theta wouldn’t mind if he did.

Koschei placed his bag on Theta’s table and opened his outer robe, folding it meticulous and placing it over his bag, occupying as little space as he could to not be a bother.

As far as Theta was concerned, he could have thrown the robe on the bed or anywhere else as long as he got his other clothes off too. It was a wonder he could wear so many layers with two suns looming over them.

As if there was someone taking in requests and going on granting them, Koschei removed his vest, socks and shoes and proceeded to fold up his dress shirt before plopping very politely on his bed, a feat only he could achieve.

He looked expectantly at Theta as Theta stood where he was, at loss and waiting for the bomb to go off.

Koschei looked ready to be facing a confrontation and that made Theta nervous. He didn’t need to be told off for the crush he knew he had but had been denying since he had started having an inkling.

“I was rude before and I didn’t give the situation the attention it deserved. My only excuse is that I couldn’t ascertain what had you so worried.” Koschei gestured for him to sit beside him. Theta hesitantly crawled over, sitting close by but not touching.

Koschei took his face in his hands and Theta almost flinched away, placing barriers upon barriers in his mind but none of them were so much as brushed against. Koschei wasn’t trying to read his mind.

“You’ve never been in a relationship and you hadn’t even appeared in the social education classes we had. It’s no wonder you’re nervous. But don’t worry, I’m here. We’ll go through this and in no time you will laugh at ever having worried.”

Theta’s throat closed up again. For one, Koschei being kind and affectionate always made his hearts lurch and beat erratically and another, he was getting suspicious about what Koschei was really getting at.

“What you need is a demonstration.” He said determinedly. “And so I brought something for you.” And out of nowhere there were chips being placed in his palms with instructions on how to access the files.

Porn. That’s what the chips were. Koschei thought he didn’t know his way around girls.

“For all your brilliance, you can be really stupid, Kosch.” Theta growled, throwing away the data chips.

Koschei straightened like an offended cat from Earth, bristling at being snubbed for helping out and was going to say just that when he suddenly felt Theta’s mouth pressed against his.

It felt weird, Koschei or the Master would truthfully answer him someday, it quieted the drums or at least made his hearts thud so that they drowned away the drums.

Theta didn’t dare pull away; neither did he take it any further. He hadn’t really planned on doing that, kissing his friend, but he was now and he didn’t know what to do next.

Thankfully, Koschei, the blind idiot, finally seemed to catch on and was kissing him back, at first tentatively, then fervently.

He grabbed a handful of his hair and turned his head just so before plunging his tongue in between his lips. Theta was too surprised and pleased to do anything but gasp and let Koschei full access to his mouth like he had with everything else.

They went on for minutes, an hour, both couldn’t tell, too absorbed as they were in sucking, nipping and licking each other.

Before either of them realized it, their tops were off and Theta was sucking a hell of a bruise on a moaning Koschei’s collarbone as he lay flat on his back, head pushed back to give full access to his friend.

Theta continued his way down but Koschei pulled him up, suddenly shy. He wrapped his arms around Theta’s torso and held him, barely breathing.

Theta caressed Koschei’s cheek and gently touched their lips again, followed by taking each lip and sucking on it.

Koschei gulped underneath him and clenched his hands into fists behind Theta’s back, his back straining forwards so that their trunks were in maximum contact.

Theta pulled away, pleased to find that Koschei followed the movement before falling back against his bed, entirely hot and red, eyes half closed and lips parted.

His smile didn’t last long though. Because, of course, Koschei was more stupid than even Theta had dared to expect.

“I don’t see what’s troubling you.” Koschei said in between gulps of air. “You’re damn good at this. Your wife’s going to be thrilled.”

“What?”

Koschei rolled his eyes, or tried to anyway but found his eyes fixated on Theta’s swollen lip that Theta seemed to be biting on.

“You’re good at this. You don’t have to worry about pleasing her.” He repeated.

Theta couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Koschei can’t really be that much of an idiot. It was probably a prank. Yeah, that was it.

“You’re kidding right?” he asked, his voice wobbling a bit.

Koschei frowned. “Of course I’m not. I really liked it and I don’t even have any interest in these things.”

When Theta continued to stare at him, Koschei sighed exasperatedly and pushed his hips against Theta’s. “Believe me yet?” he asked.

Theta slumped down, hiding his face in his friend’s shoulder and wondered not for the first time, if something was really wrong with Koschei. Being obsessed with machines and muttering dark things were one thing but not understanding love when it smacked you in the face?

And Koschei wasn’t even the type who was insecure and didn’t believe anyone could actually love him. Quite the opposite, he expected to be adored.

Conclusion, his friend really was a madman.

“Thete?” Koschei inquired worriedly, nails scraping his bare back. Theta shuddered but his hearts ached. He nuzzled again Koschei’s neck, trying to draw out comfort that only made him more miserable.

Hesitantly, Koschei kissed his forehead and just held him, no more knowing what was going on unless... no that wasn’t possible, Theta had always called him his friend. Sighing, he simply caressed his friend, comforting him until they both fell into slumber.

(+)

The Doctor could relate to Rory quite painfully sometimes.

He stood behind a tree with River close by as Amy showed Rory just how he is supposed to kiss a girl or a boy (whichever he preferred), after an unfortunate incident when Rory had seemed to put off a call girl.

Doctor shook himself out of his memory lane and slipped back into the TARDIS with River following close behind. He couldn’t watch young Amy and Rory enacting a similar scene to his childhood.

“I suppose I have to drop you off somewhere?” he asked River as he walked around the console.

She smiled sadly at him.

“The University would be fine.” She approached him and kissed his cheek. He turned away.

He couldn’t do this.

Not today.


End file.
